


The Fool or the Fooler

by irishfino



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, she will shoot you, silly Ichabod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod is a giant dork who should really not listen to anything Jenny tells him. One hundred word Ichabbie drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool or the Fooler

Ichabod and Abbie were enjoying a nice, quiet evening in the Cabin when Ichabod decided to test something Jenny had shared with him.

“Abbie,” Ichabod said.

Abbie looked up from her book. “Yes?”

“Would you like to have sexual intercourse?”

Abbie choked on her spit, sputtered at him then flailed and dropped her book.

“April fools,” Ichabod said proudly.

“You son of a bitch,” she wheezed.

“My mother was a tad fussy, but I would not label her a female dog.”

“I am going to shoot you.”

“Please do not. I do not enjoy being shot.”

“I suggest you run.”


End file.
